A Late Arrival
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: Sun Ce hasn't come back from the campaign in 5 months, and what news does Da have for him? DQ/SC


I thought about writing another pairing and this one came to mind. I don't know what I'll do next, suggestions would be nice! But anyway, here you go.

Enjoy!

A Late Arrival

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful dark haired girl signed as she got to the highest point of the mountain. She had been coming to this particular spot for months now and the waves below soothed her as they always did. She was sad, her husband hadn't come back from the campaign and he was due back five months ago. She feared the worst when the letters stopped coming.

She signed as she felt her belly. She couldn't face the facts anymore, she was five months pregnant. She held the heir to the Wu throne and she was the only person who knew about it. Well, the astronomers knew about it because they were the ones who told her, but they promised not to tell anyone till she told Lord Sun Ce.

Ce…

She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly tried to dry them. She looked to the waves for her comfort but found none. She fell to her knees as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"CE!!!" she cried to the ocean. She turned around to see if by some miracle he would be standing there, smiling like he always did. But the only thing there was a big tree. She wiped away the tears and stood up. She felt of her belly again and smiled. She held the next Sun Ce and then thought about all the trouble the two would cause together.

Her smile faded away again and she began to think about the worst. What if it were just her raising the child? No, if Ce was dead, she would've felt it. She would've felt his presence leave this place and go to another. She turned around to go back to the palace when she saw him.

"Ce." She said so shocked she couldn't move. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Are you happy to see me?"

She finally came to her senses, squealed in delight, and ran into his arms. "I'm beyond happy!" she said looking at him with her arms around his neck.

"Are you mad at me because I came late?" He asked her, his eyes full to worry.

She answered his question by pulling his face down to hers and kissed him to let him know that she forgave him and that she still loved him no matter what he did. Or how late he could be. They pulled away from each other and he smiled.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Da said breaking out in a wide smile, something she hadn't done for months.

He looked at the ocean and how the sun reflected on it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Da said, still in his arms.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ce said looking at her. She was indeed beautiful. "You've been crying!" He said facing his whole body towards her now.

"I just missed you." She said looking down.

He pulled her into another kiss and held her tight. "I'm so sorry Da Qiao! I should've been here."

"It wasn't your fault. You would've been here if you could." Da said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Actually, it sort of was. Let's go sit by the tree and I'll tell you all about it." he said. With one arm around her waist, he led her to the tree. He sat her down on his lap and began to tell a story of how he, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun all got drunk. He said that Gan Ning yelled 'Fire' and Lu Xun, being a pyro, set fire to the entire Wu provisions. They had to stop at a nearby town to buy provisions, which took four months to get, then a month to get back home. Da laughed like she hadn't laughed in months, which was true in a way.

She sat between his legs and for many minutes, they sat silent; loving each other's embrace and presence. Da felt a peace and calming feeling come over her. It felt like ages since she felt this way. She was just about to fall asleep when he spoke,

"Da, maybe we need to move into a smaller chamber. We don't need all the space, bearing in mind there's only two of us and we've only been together for awhile and aren't expecting any children soon." He said with his eyes closed.

"I don't know, honey, we might need the extra space." She said looking at his closed eyes.

"And why is that?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Ce, baby…"

"Hmm."

"I'm pregnant." She said turning toward the ocean. She didn't have to look at Ce to know that his eyes finally popped open and a smile began to form on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like the best place to stop and I hoped you enjoyed it all! **PLEASE REVIEW** before you leave! I need to know your opinion on all of this. Thank you for reading and I would be honored to have your opinion.

ShadowingPassion9532


End file.
